Murdoch at the Rubicon
by Ethelfreda
Summary: This is my take on what's plaguing Julia and William. I'm irritated that these two haven't made it to the altar by now, so I took matters into my own hands. This is silly, but I hope you find it entertaining.


_I apologize for the first upload of my first fanfic. I screwed up, but it is fixed now. Thank you to all those who pointed out to me. Better safe than sorry._

_Thank you to everybody in the Phryne/Jack Universe. I love you all_

_This would have never seen the light of day without the great advice and encouragement of FiBeeN and LemmingDancer. Two of the most awesome women I know! Thank you doesn't come close._

_This is my first fanfic, so we'll see how it goes_

Station House 4 was buzzing with activity in response to a surge in petty crimes that afternoon. Angry citizens stood at the desk complaining loudly, vying for the duty sergeant's attention. Constables conferred with each other checking and double checking addresses and times. Suspects proclaimed their innocence, and one hapless constable was on the receiving end of Brackenreid's ill temper, having misplaced two important files.

Said files were currently sitting, unopened, on Detective William Murdoch's desk. Under normal circumstances he would have been in the middle of it all, interviewing witnesses, gathering evidence, and questioning suspects. Right now he cared not one wit about the activity that surrounded his office. His mind was completely occupied, pondering his conversation with Julia Ogden that afternoon.

That afternoon, Murdoch and the lovely doctor had lunched together at a favorite bistro on a quiet street not far from the station. Julia was excited about a Japanese art exhibition that was coming next week to the new art museum. The promise of prints by Hiroshige and Utamaro had convinced Julia she must attend. William, on the other hand was enchanted by the diminutive ivory sculpture known as Netsuke. They chatted about the merits of each art form as they enjoyed their meal. Declining dessert, Julia ordered coffee whilst William chose his usual tea.

Almost imperceptibly the mood changed. William had decided to bring up a subject that had been weighing on his mind.

Silently gathering his courage, he finally spoke. "Julia, don't you think it is time we set a date for the wedding?

She placed her cup carefully on the saucer. Wearily she sighed. "I don't think this is the time or the place we should discuss this."

"Exactly my point. It is never the right time or the right place. But today it is both the time and place. We cannot continue existing in this limbo. It is past time we married and got on with our life together. Please tell me why you are hesitating."

Balling her hands into fists, and laying them on the edge of the table, she plaintively said, "So much has happened. Are you certain you still want to marry me, or is it that you feel compelled to wed out of sense of 'obligation?' "

"How can you say that, Julia?" His voice was quiet but filled with pain. "I have already waited for seven years for you. How can you think I don't really want to marry?"

"It's just that you are such a good man, and because it has been seven years is precisely why I think you may not still feel the way you once did."

"Do you love me?"

"Oh, William, more than anything! I just don't want to you to marry me and regret it because it won't be as you hoped it would."

"Julia, you are the only woman in this world that I could ever love. I want more than anything to marry you and spend my life with you."

She gave a slight, irritated shake of her head indicating she would say nothing more on the subject. She placed her hands in her lap, looking for all the world like a little girl trying to keep from touching something she shouldn't. They left the restaurant a few minutes later Julia taking a carriage back to the asylum; William walking slowly back to the station house.

Once in his office, their lunchtime conversation became the focus of his musings; for once the fates were on his side, allowing him the solitude he needed. The hubbub at the station swirled and eddied but did not spill into his office. Without any distractions he allowed himself to slip into a state of detached contemplation. A place he felt very comfortable. His powerful mind occupied itself entirely with what was worrying him. Starting from the beginning, he reviewed everything they had been through. He went over their history with a fine tooth comb. Changing certain assumption, he did it again.

He compared the results of both analyses of their past together, noting the similarities and differences in each scenario. Standing in stark relief were two facts he could not ignore. He knew in his soul that addressing these issues would overcome the impasse that was breaking his heart.

First, he had to address the event that changed everything, and was still reverberating through their lives.

Second, he would have to re-evaluate and discard some of the fundamentals and precepts he had built his life on.

William wondered briefly if that was what he really wanted, he wondered if it was even possible. But no, without a doubt William knew that not only did he want to make these changes; he needed to make the necessary alterations in order to become the man Julia needed him to be.

Murdoch had already proved himself willing to sacrificed his life to save her and only a twist of fate had spared him. If he had been prepared to die for her once, he had to be willing to change for her, to become the man she needed and deserved. Yes, he could make those adjustments.

William's musings had served to underscore his certainty. His was confident in his conclusions and the right course of action was clear. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. His slow, deep breathing helped him return to the world as he felt his tense muscles began to uncoil. Slowly the sounds of the station started to penetrate his awareness. Giving his head a shake he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. Oh dear. It was almost 4:30; he had been sitting there for over two hours! It was a miracle that no one had interrupted him and William sent a prayer of thanks to whatever angels were watching over him.

Realizing that he would require solitude in order to further decipher his feelings and work out a plan, led the policeman to give in to a very rare impulsive. He stood, took his hat from the table and walked to the Inspector's office.

The Inspector was reading the evening paper when he knocked. "Come in! Well hello Murdoch, me old mucker! You've been concentrating for a while. Got something important on your mind do you?"

"Yes, sir."

"It couldn't be a case; things have been pretty slow these last few days. This afternoon's burst of activity was easily resolved: schoolboys with too many days out of class. So what is it then, another Murdoch invention?" The Inspector liked to give William a hard time about his inventions, but the truth was Branckenreid was in awe Murdoch's mind and knew he was lucky to have him at his station.

"No, sir, no inventions. Sir, I was wondering, since we have had a relatively light week, if I might go home early and have tomorrow off?"

This did surprise the Inspector. Murdoch was a demon for work, and he always found ways to stay busy, whether it was doing paperwork or tinkering on some gadget. But as he watched him, the Inspector detected some worry in the lines on Murdoch's face. He hoped there wasn't trouble between him and Julia again. His heart ached for the detective.

Brackenreid, like all of those close to Julia and William was worried for his friends. It was not lost on any of them that the couple should have married months ago, but it was also clear that something serious was keeping them apart. And as the others kept speculating what the trouble might be, Brackenreid had begun to suspect that he might know the specific nature of their difficulty. Unfortunately, he had no idea of how to talk to the younger man about it. It really was none of his business, and it certainly wasn't the kind of thing you came right out and asked a bloke, but William needed a kick in the right direction. Besides that, he thought that William needed to hear some home truths about life.

The problem with Murdoch was he was a perfect gentleman. The Inspector had never witnessed him behave improperly (or even approaching improperly) in all the years he'd known him. He had already come to the conclusion that he should discuss the matter with William, and the man's appearance at his door had provided the perfect opportunity. Brackenried suddenly realized that his musings had caused him to miss what the younger man had just said.

"Sir, Sir? May I take the afternoon and tomorrow off? If you would rather I didn't, I certainly understand."

Brackenreid made an instant decision "Too right. We should take advantage of these opportunities when we can. As a matter of fact, I was going to head home myself. Margaret and the boys are at her sister's for a few days, so I thought I'd have a meal out then get to bed early. Why don't you join me for dinner Murdoch?"

"Well, sir, I was thinking I might take a ride. …"

"It's just that I miss the old girl and the boys terribly. Let's have a nice dinner together. It will keep me from having to eat alone."

"Oh well, yes sir. I'd be happy to join you." His lack of enthusiasm was clear as day, but Brackenreid didn't care. He would have a captive audience in Murdoch, which was just what he wanted.

"Well then, let's be off!" He grabbed his bowler, plopped it on his head and with cane in hand, led the way out of the station. William could not help but think the Inspector was leading a military campaign. He had no idea how close to the truth that thought was.

Brackenreid's mind was working hard, trying to decide how to approach the subject. Murdoch was a very private man, and his ideas on propriety were very strong. The Inspector didn't want to offend him, but he felt certain the boy needed a push in the right direction. He hailed a carriage and they set off to a restaurant that Brackenreid knew was one of William's favorites. For his part, William was looking forward to a delicious meal and a reprieve from Mrs. Kitchen's cooking. Brackenreid looked forward to the isolated booths. A night in the middle of the week might not be too crowded, and he might get lucky and get one of the private tables.

He was pleased to discover that only a few tables were occupied. As they approached the maitre d' at the reservation desk, Henri, the owner stepped up to welcome them. Murdoch and Henri were well acquainted, since he and Dr. Ogden dined here often, and Henri was always delighted to see the young man. William suspected that Henri was grateful to have a patron that could converse in his native language. They shook hands all around. Henri asked Murdoch a question and before long the two of them were deep in conversation, not one word of which Brackenreid understood. That was fine with him, it provided the cover he needed to request a booth, and in particular, one of the two that were completely separated from the rest of the dining tables.

His luck held and they were shown to the most private of all the booths. Murdoch's puzzled expression, communicated his confusion about being seated here, since these were usually occupied by couples. Ignoring his unspoken question, Brackenreid ordered a bottle of wine to start on while they read the menu.

Normally William would have refused the wine, since he usually avoided any kind of alcohol. Tonight, though, it appeared, was indeed different from other nights. Sipping their wine, they studied their options.

Selections made and ordered, Brackenreid started the conversation, "Murdoch, I'm worried about you. I noticed you sitting in our office while all hell was breaking loose at the station today. You were wearing the expression that you always wear when you are working on a particularly difficult case, but you were more preoccupied than I have ever seen you before. Tell me, is something troubling you?"

"Well sir, it's nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure that you have far more important things to concentrate on."

"I have to disagree with you. You are the detective in my station house, which gives me more than enough reason to be concerned about you. What's more, both Margaret and I are very fond of you, William. We hold you in the highest regard."

"Why thank you sir, but I don't understand what …"

"Does this have anything to do with Dr. Ogden?"

"Sir, I think that is between Julia ..."

"Damn it! I'm not good with frilly words and conversational gambits. I'm a plain spoken man and there is something I have to get off my chest, so I am going to say it right out. I consider you a friend, and besides me, all your friends, Margaret, Crabtree, and Dr. Grace are worried sick about you and Julia. We simply do not understand why you haven't already married. After all you have been through; we thought surely you would have tied the knot by now."

"Sir I don't think..."

"No, William. I have to finish this. We are concerned that you two seem to be just treading water, and Margaret is beside herself worrying that you will not be married."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, sir, and yes Julia and I do seem to be stymied right now, and that does concern me, but I'm sure we'll find a way to move things forward."

Just then the waiter brought the soup, and the men paused to taste a few spoonfuls. Grateful for the interruption, William tasted the soup. It was one of his favorites, a thick, herbed tomato soup that was just perfect—savory without being heavy, satisfying without being filling. He enjoyed it immensely, and not realizing how hungry he was, he finished it off before he knew it, and saw that Brackenreid had done the same.

William was even more surprised to see he had emptied his glass of wine. He did not remember drinking it. Moreover, he failed to notice that after the waiter cleared the table, he refilled both their glasses.

They sat in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. While William was worrying about where this conversation was going, Brackenreid was calculating which tactics to employ. He decided a frontal attack was the best option. Risky, yes, but if successful, it would smash whatever defenses the other man had in place.

Their private thoughts occupied more time than they realized as their entrees were placed before them. William was especially fond of the Coquilles St-Jacques and Brackenreid was cheerfully anticipating the Mrouzia.

When they were alone again, Brackenreid began, "Let me say at the beginning that I don't want you to misunderstand what I am trying to say; you and I know I am not a refined man, but I am not as crude as some people think I am. Nevertheless, I have noticed that there is a definite reticence when you are with Julia and it reflects a certain disharmony. The two of you are made for each other, and it is clear you love each other." At this point his tenuous hold on his attempt at delicacy snapped. "Bloody hell man, have you bedded Dr. Ogden?"

Stunned, William sat there like a rock, shocked into stillness. His mind was working fast to process what he heard and work out how to feel about it. It dawned on the detective that under normal circumstances he would have been outraged that anyone would have the temerity to ask him such an inappropriate question. Nevertheless, sitting here, just the two of them, he was surprised to realize that his reaction moved quickly through shock, anger, embarrassment before finally (and most importantly) settling on immense relief. Nevertheless, the conditioning he'd received in school kicked in, and before he was aware of it, the words were out of his mouth. "Sir, I do not think that this is an appropriate topic of conversation!"

"Of course it isn't, William. But since you have no other men in your life that you can turn to for advice, I am stepping in to fill that role. If there is anything you want to tell me or ask me, now is the time. You have my assurance it will go no further."

Somewhat amazed, William realized he was actually feeling grateful towards the brusque Yorkshire man. Brackenreid was too honest to succeed at deception for any length of time, and he attacked every problem straight on. But above everything else, Murdoch knew he could trust the older man with his life and his innermost secrets. After all, his friend had never spoken of one of the darkest moments in William's life and for that alone he deserved perfect trust. As Brackenreid had said, he may not be the most refined man being rather rough around the edges but he was certainly the one of the best. With a start, William realized how very fond he was of his superior.

"I know I can rely on your discretion, sir. And the answer to your question is no. I am aware that there has been some discussion on this topic among the men, but I have found it better to just pretend I don't hear it."

"Let me tell you this. We have a great bunch of men at Station House 4, and there is not one among them who doesn't want to see you happy. What few discussions I am aware of, have not been of a lewd nature. We just can't understand how two people so much in love could bear to resist temptation for so long."

William took a deep breath. It was embarrassing to think his sex life was a topic of conversation at the Station, but he knew full well it was inevitable. He appreciated Brackenreid's assurances on the matter, and it did make him feel somewhat better.

"Thank you for telling me that, sir."

"May I ask what is preventing you from.. um... moving forward in that direction"

"I didn't think it appropriate for me to make improper advances and I did not want to offend or embarrass Julia. I respect her too much."

"Bloody hell, man!" Brackenreid took a few calming breaths and then continued. "I swear you are one of a kind. Now listen, son, you know I admire and respect Julia, so please understand that what I am about to say is, in no way a criticism of her."

A small nod from the man across the table and he continued, "Julia has been married. She knows what it is like to be with a man. She is a fine lady, son, but she is not a young maiden on her wedding night. She is a doctor, and she is a modern woman. Taken all together that indicates to me that her sensibilities are more sophisticated than most women."

"Those are all excellent points Sir and I have come to a similar conclusion."

Murdoch sighed in relief as the main course was served, providing him with an excuse to remain silent for a while. He easily returned to his earlier ruminations, acutely aware that the Inspector had just echoed his earlier conclusions. The problem was, that while providing some reassurance, it didn't really solve the problem. Not having much experience at all with women, William hadn't a clue how to broach the subject with Julia. However, he was not prepared to discuss that aspect of the problem with anyone; not now at least. Feeling more confident than he had earlier in the day, and certain he was on the right track, William determined he would be able to find a solution.

Caught up in his thoughts, the troubled man hardly noticed that the wine in his glass had again disappeared and that his fellow diner had quietly ordered another bottle. Not that Brackenreid wanted to set the younger man drunk, he just felt it would help keep William in a receptive mood.

"Murdoch, women are strange creatures at the best of times. They see things differently than we do. What we might think of as a loving gesture, they see as an insult. A trivial statement or passing comment on our part will bring on tears of joy for what they see as a beautiful expression of love. I tell you William, it is dangerous territory. "

William couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that the Inspector adored his wife and children, belying all his bluff and bluster. And he had witnessed several occasions when his "romantic" schemes had backfired. Even so, he was pretty sure that in the privacy of their own home, Thomas and Margaret were far more demonstrative than one might think. He had come to this conclusion after watching the two of them over the years. He often caught a glimpse of gentle touch, a tender smile, or an unexpected softness when they did not think they were being observed.

William declined dessert, but requested tea. Brackenreid lit up one of favorite cigars and ordered pot de crème, coffee and brandy. He idly noted that William had now finished his fifth glass of wine and was beginning to look a little tipsy.

"You have given me some excellent advice, and I appreciate that you were willing to risk causing offense, but cared enough about me to think the risk was worth it. I know it could not have been easy for you."

"Bloody hell, William, I felt like I was walking on bloody egg shells!"

William laughed out loud, a wonderful laugh that relieved the tension he had stored up. By unspoken agreement, the two men decide to change the subject and spent some time talking about issues at the station instead. Brackenreid wanted Murdoch's opinion on some promotions he was considering as well as some small organizational changes.

With that, they concluded their evening and made ready to leave. Upon standing, William swayed noticeably and grabbed the table to steady himself.

"Take it easy, lad. Can you make it to the carriage?"

"I'm sure I can sir. I just think I'll take it slowly."

They made it to the carriage without incident, and spoke little on the ride to William's house. Before he got out of the carriage, William held his hand out to his friend. "Thank you Thomas. I am deeply indebted to you for this evening and your advice."

The Yorkshire man grasped the outstretched hand and shook it warmly. "No worries, me old mucker. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

Brackenreid watched William as he navigated a path that was clearly not as straight as the one the more sober man was looking at. He had the carriage wait until he saw the light in Murdoch's room go on. On the ride home, Thomas considered their conversation. All in all, it turned out alright. He had chosen his words with care and was proud of himself for keeping his voice down. He had done what he could and it only remained for him to wait to see if his advice had the desired effect. Hopefully Murdoch would soon take action and if that proved to be the case, Brackenreid would look forward to telling Margaret what he'd done.

_The Art Museum of Toronto opened in early 1900_

_Utagawa Hiroshige__ (1797 - 1858) Considered the last of the great block print artists of Japan. His views of Mt Fuji, Edo (Tokyo) flowers, and birds among others are still considered among the finest ever produced. At the close of the 19__th__ century his work became recognized in Europe and North America._

_Kitagawa Utamaro__ 1753 - 1806) was one of the most highly regarded wood block print artists of Japan. His portraits of beautiful women are know around the world. He became popular in Europe in the mid 19__th__ century. _

_Mrouzia is a Moroccan dish of lamb shanks braised in a sauce of honey, almonds, and raisins, _


End file.
